monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Santerion
Santerion is a state-of-the-art, impressive yet friendly robot created by Ingenica to help Thundeer bring gifts and joy to all the monsters in the world. It can get through storms and face villains if they try to get in the way. Once a year, Thundeer chooses gifts and lucky receivers, and Santerion does the delivery. Perfect team! Role: Tank __TOC__ Overview Santerion is a Forsaken Metal Mega Taunt tank whose skillset includes debuffs like Daze and Damage Reduction. Main gimmicks include healing allies, and tons of random effects. Pros: *Absolutely broken trait *Incredible Life stat *Has a lot of torture effect moves *Some healing moves *A few positive effects *Great damage output for a tank *Can NER himself to combat one of his biggest counters, Trait Disable Cons: *Very vulnerable to Trait Disable *High damaging skills, low power stat *High cooldowns *His self-NER costs 50 stamina Recommended Moveset Jingle Bots (Ranked) *Neural Network Carols / Gifting Algorithm (Neural for AoE 40 Metal dmg + PER + Daze, 31s, 3 CD) / (Gifting for AoE Random Negative Effect + Team Random Positive Effect + self Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) *Behavior Christmas Tree (Team NER + Stamina Regen + Life Regen, 30s, 3 CD) *Bernoulli Coal Distribution (70 Metal dmg + AoE 2 Random Torture Effects, 28s, 2 CD) *Ho-Ho-Ho.exe (AoE 45 Special dmg + Team 50% Heal, 27s, 2 CD) GiftForEveryone.exe (Unranked) *Neural Network Carols *Workshop Heuristics (50 Metal dmg + Team Random Protection Effect, 26s, 2 CD) *Sweater's Pattern Recognition (AoE 35 Metal dmg + Random Torture Effect + Team 35% Heal, 22s, 3 CD) *Jingle Bell Curves / Markov's Countdown Chain / Toyboltzmann Machine / Pathfinding to a Chimney (Jingle for Self 75% Heal + AoE Random Negative Effect, 20s, 2 CD) / (Chain for PER + Random Negative Effect + Random Torture Effect, 21s, 1''' CD) / (Machine for Self NER + Extra Turn, 50s, 3 CD) / (Chimney for 60 Metal dmg + Daze + Nanovirus, 22s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: '''3 Life; 2 Life, 1 Team Speed; 2 Team Speed, 1 Life Recommended Relics: Darmith's Banner, Ingvar's Banner / Nebotus' Armor Counters *Santerion is highly vulnerable to Trait Disable with his amazing trait. Monsters like Wickah and Itzanami can take care of that. *Ingenica is an extremely effective way to take him down. Not only does she have the previously mentioned Trait Disable, but her Stress Test move makes her ally deal 6x damage to him, when combining the Double Damage and Artifact Hater. Combine this with Grumpex, who has a natural Mechanical Hater trait, and it just becomes downright ridiculous. Her abundant NER is also useful against his wide variety of status effects. *Devastress is a decent counter as she is a raw damage-dealing Magic attacker and her Pierce moves ignore Santerion's powerful defense and go straight for his allies. *Ugluk is also good due to his Taunt Hater which could help him deal more damage to Santerion. Category:Metal monsters Category:Hardened Category:Mega Taunt Category:Artifact Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Tank Category:Forsaken Category:Causes Damage Reduction Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Cause Daze Category:Extra Turn Users Category:Healer Category:Mechanical book Category:Sea book Category:Winter Book Category:Random Effects Users Category:Stamina Regeneration users Category:Causes Mega Taunt